To miejsce zdobędzie tylko jeden!
link=http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Czas_Przetrwania|center|400px link=http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Czas_Przetrwania|center|300px Ostrzeżenie. Materiał zawiera dawkę wulgaryzmów i przemocy. Jeśli jesteś dojrzały, czytaj dalej. Przygotowania do sezonu. Widać zbliżenie na środek obozu Cathtalon. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawia się Derek. Derek: Siemka kochani! Jak widzicie zacznie się nowa Totalna Porażka! Pięknie tutaj, co nie? Uśmiechnął się do kamerzysty. Kamerzysta: *przewraca oczami* Derek: Nie? Trudno. Nie musi każdemu się podobać, ale mi się tutaj podoba najbardziej. Będzie to sezon o ekstremalnych warunkach, dawka świeżych, trudnych i niebezpiecznych wyzwań! Kij mnie to obchodzi, co mówią prawnicy, bo i tak zaczynam Totalną Porażkę: Czas Przetrwania! thumb|center|335 px Od 1:40 - 2:23 Kamera przenosi się na obóz Cathtalon, druga kamera pokazuje domki uczestników. Trzecia kamera ukazuje walczące ze sobą Josee i Stephanie. Czwarta kamera wskazuje kuchnię, na której siłują się Duncan i Lightning. Piąta kamera pokazuje zaniedbaną szopkę, w której Gaspy i Rusty pozują przed lustrami. Szósta kamera pokazuje Akali i Claudię, patrzące się na półnagiego Alejandro z zauroczeniem. Ostatnia kamera wpada do wody, gdzie przez chwilę ukazuje Paul'a, który ją psuje. Z pękniecia pojawia się logo "Total Drama: Survival". ... Powracamy znów do obozu Cathtalon, gdzie Derek objaśnia zasady programu. Derek: Zasady są bardzo proste, wystarczy, że przybędzie tu garstka zawodników, którzy przez 3 tygodnie postarają się, nie pozabijać! Rzecz jasna, wybrałem tych najlepszych spośród licznych frajerów, którzy już może raz brali udział. Niedługo tu przybędą, prawda, łyżwiarko? Zwrócił się do drzewa, tam najprawdopodobniej postać miała być. Derek: Mówię, prawda łyżwiarko? Marszczy brwi. Dziewczyny nadal nie ma. Derek: JOSEE! Słychać, jak ktoś schodzi z hamaka. Jest to Josee, znana i (nie)lubiana postać z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Josee: Jestem, kochanie. Derek: To dobrze. Wiesz może coś o zawodnikach? Josee: Że mi nigdy nie dorównają i to ja będę ta zajebista? Odgarnęła zadowolona włosy i odeszła w tył. Derek: Może, ale właśnie z tego względu będziesz pomagać. No i w sumie musisz przeprosić mojego brata, Dona. Josee rzuciła puszkę coli w dziuplę. Josee: W życiu! Ten nędzny frajer dawał mi karę bezpodstawnie! Derek próbował uspokoić gimnastyczkę. Derek: Nie martw się o tym, po prostu odpracujesz tu grzecznie, a mój brat nuż ci wybaczy. Ok? Podał jej rękę. Josee na nią tylko napluła i poszła dalej. Josee: Czyli mam przestać sabotować? Oki, ale jaka jest tego cena? Derek: Przestaniesz się znęcać nad wszystkimi. Josee kiwnęła głową na tak, Derek przestał rozmawiać z dziewczyną. Derek: Widać, że zawodnicy w końcu się zbliżą! Autobus W autobusie jechali wszyscy zawodnicy tego sezonu. Niektóry postanowili czekać, aż dojadą na obóz, a reszta, zajmowała się swoimi, mniej interesującymi sprawami. Kamera przechodzi na Akali, którą słuchała muzyki. Akurat zza pleców wyskoczył Paul i ją wystraszył. Akali: CO?! Ty weź się ogarnij! Zwróciła się poirytowana do Paul'a. Paul: Co zrobiłem nie tak? Widzę, że to ty powinnaś się ogarnąć, boisz się tego, jak skaczę? Weź leki! Akali walnęła facepalma i postanowiła dalej w ciszy słuchać muzyki. Akali: Co mną kierowało, żeby zapisać się do tego pieprzonego show? Obok nich siedzieli Duncan i Lightning, Duncan robił czaszki na ścianach, a Lightning wdał się w "randkę z mieśniami" Lightning: Ty jesteś super! Ty tak samo! *dalej całuje bicepsy* Duncan: *facepalm* Lightning zwraca się do Duncan'a. Lightning: Coś się nie podoba? To Lightning będzie górą! Duncan łapie go za koszulkę i szarpie nim. Duncan: Daj mi spokój, idioto! Puścił go, a mięśniak spadł na ziemię. Całą sytuację obserwowała Stephanie, która potem trochę smutna usiadła na swoje miejsce. Stephanie: Szkoda, że nie ma Ryan'a. Miałabym większą radość w tym programie. A tak w ogóle, cześć! Macha do kamerzysty. Kamerzysta (do siebie): Kolejna „gwiazdeczka fleszu”... *mruknął* Za Stephanie byli Gaspy i Rusty. Gaspy: Nie odbierzesz mi tamtej dziewczyny! Rusty: Weź, stary, nawet nie miałem zamiaru. *prychnął* Rusty i Gaspy, chociaż byli braćmi, bez przerwy się kłócili. (jak bracia, co nie?) Gaspy: To ja wygram program i udowodnię temu o tutaj *wskazuje na Rusty'ego*, że seksapil ponad wszystko! Rusty zaczął się śmiać z pogardą. Rusty: Przepraszam, ale to już powyżej tego, co znoszę w domu. Przesiadł się obok Claudii. Claudia: Chcę być sama, spieprzaj i nie podwalaj się do mnie. Claudia zachowywała zimną krew. Claudia: Więc z łaski swojej mógłbyś pójść? Wolę zostać sama. Lekko uśmiechnięta wpatrywała się w okno. Claudia: I to na serio, tam masz wolne miejsce. Wskazała na drzwi. Na froncie siedzieli Owen i Alejandro. Owen: Ciacho. Alejandro: Jesteś gejem, czy co? Alejandro patrzył się w lustro i poprawiał włosy. Owen: Co? Mam na myśli tylko to ciastko, które mam przed sobą. Wskazuje na herbatnik czekoladowy. Alejandro: To wiele wyjaśnia... *zgrzyta zębami* Autobus wbija się w gwoździe i opony zostają przebite. Kierowca: Zaraz wszyscy wpadniemy do urwiska! Wyskakiwać, dzieciaki! Wszyscy w panice ruszyli do drzwi. Claudia spanikowana masakrycznie kopnęła w drzwi, które się rozwaliły. Claudia: AAAAAAA! Spadła na ziemię. Alejandro: ... Zeskoczył, potem każdy po kolei wydostawał się z autobusu, ale niestety Owen się nie zmieścił. Stephanie: Dasz radę, gruba... Patrzyła na autobus wpadający w urwisko. Usłyszeli głośny wybuch i upadek. Kierowca: Nie gggnieć mnie... Owen podczas wypadku zgniótł przez przypadek kierowcę. Akali wybuchnęła śmiechem. Paul: Tak, tobie leki się przydadzą. Akali zawaliła mu z sierpowego. Akali: Z psycholami i debilami nie gadam, pewnie znając życie byłeś ruchany przez swoich rodziców, ale o tym nie wiedziesz, bo masz tak najebane w bani, że matka ci musiała grzebać. Zaśmiała się ze swojego tekstu. Paul strzelił facepalma. Paul: Mówi to idiotka, która zastanawia się przez pół godzin co odpowiedzieć... typowe dla dziewczyn. Dziewczyny: CO? Wszystkie rzucają się na niego. Stephanie robi to tak, jak w 2 odcinku Wariackiego Wyścigu. Stephanie: Zamknij ryja! Rzucają go na ziemię. Stephanie: Na przyszłość, zastanów się, do kogo mówisz, niepełnosprytny gówniarzu. *odsunęła się i dumnie mruknęła na cały głos* Rusty'emu i Gaspy'emu spodobała się Stephanie. Na miejsce zdarzeń przychodzą Derek i Josee. Derek: Tu są nasi zawodnicy! Stephanie otrzepała się i przyszła do prowadzącego. Stephanie: Myślałam, że to tylko obóz na 2 tygodnie, a ty wciskasz mi 2 sezon?! Nie pisałam się na to! Derek: Nawet za milion? Wachluje się plikiem pieniędzy. Stephanie: Mogę powalczyć. *mruknęła* W obozie Po wymianach zdań autobus niestety został zniszczony. Reszta już zakwaterowała się w obozie. Derek: Jak wiecie, znajdujecie już się w obozie Cathtalon. Akali: Wow, ta informacja odmieniła moje życie. *ignorowała gospodarza* Derek był niezadowolony z sugestii Akali. Derek: Zapewnię cię, że tu lepiej niż na Wawanakwie. Duncan: Nic mi lepiej nie wspominaj o tamtym badziewiu. *szarpnął go za koszulę* Derek: Ta, stary... Przewrócił oczami i nie zwracał uwagi na komentarze. Derek: W tym sezonie wprowadzimy sobie nowe zasady, jeszcze ktoś ma ochotę coś powiedzieć, czy pozwolicie mi chociaż raz dokończyć daną kwestię? Las rąk. Derek: Świetnie. Mimo, że jest was tak mało, to i tak musicie użerać się między sobą, żeby zawalczyć o to! Wskazał na milion dolarów. Derek: I to caaały dla siebie, na serio. Pstryknął palcem. Derek: Obudźcie się z zimowego snu, niedźwiadzki. Ktoś chce się może zwierzyć? Mamy do tego specjalne miejsce. Derek: Skoro reszta z was raczyła się wypowiedzieć, co myśli o sezonie, to przejdziemy dalej. Akali: A kwatery? Uniosła niepytana rękę do góry. Akali: Wiesz, bo i tak mało mnie obchodzi, czy mnie teraz wyrzucisz, czy później... Derek: Mówiłem, że skoro wybiorę najlepszych z najlepszych, to nie miałem na myśli, że aż tacy najlepsi będą pojebani... *fuknął* Strzelił facepalm'a jak popatrzył okiem na wszystkich. Paul: A w ryj chcesz dostać? Derek: Hej, spokojnie! Nie jestem jakimś twoim koleżką... Mruknął zdziwiony jego nastawieniem do gry. Derek: Akali dobrze powiedziała, gdzie to będziecie spać... Myślał, drapiąc się w podbródek. Derek: Już mam! Odwróćcie się, kochani. Wskazał im na dwa zaniedbane domki. Stephanie: Tak, najlepsi z najlepszych... *lekko się skrzywiła* Derek: Pokazałem już wychodek zwierzeniowy, kwatery, no to może teraz przejdziemy do strefy eliminacyjnej? Wszyscy kierowali się za ,,przewodnikiem''.'' Derek: No to jesteśmy! Centrum Eliminacyjne. Najgorszy z was zawsze opuści program, tym razem będzie to Sprężyna Wstydu! Nie będę pokazywał, szkoda mi ludzi... Skierował wzrok na Josee. Claudia: Ta frajerka też występuje? *trochę przerażona* Derek: Masz szczęście, że nie. Claudia nie mogła się powstrzymać od tryumfów. Claudia: TAK! Derek: Ano tak! Wiem, że to was zdziwi, garstka w sezonie, ale i tak was muszę jakoś podzielić na drużyny! Gaspy: Żart roku. Rusty: Może nawet i miesiąca. *chciał sprowokować brata* Gaspy: Ogarnij się i nie wcinaj w każde słowo? Stephanie też wymieniła swoje zdanie. Stephanie: On tylko wyraził swoją opinię, czego od niego chcesz? Widać, że jesteś ten gorszy! Gaspy był zaskoczony. Derek: Żeby nie przedłużać, zapraszam Akali, Duncana, Lightning'a, Paul'a i Stephanie. Ta piątka stanęła po lewej Derka. Derek: A reszta, to znaczy Alejandro, Claudia, Gaspy, Owen i Rusty, jesteście tą drugą drużyną. Myślał szybko nad nazwami. Josee: Team A to Mordercze Byki, a Team B to Waleczne Orły! W nosie to mam, jak bardzo są beznadziejne drużyny! Derek był trochę wkurzony na Josee. Derek: Tia, będziecie się tak nazywać... *kiwał głową zażenowany na nie* Derek odwrócił się znów w stronę zawodników. Derek: Może zostawmy tej najmniej ważne sprawy komuś innemu, za pięć minut widzę was gotowych na pierwsze wyzwanie! Wszyscy rozbiegli się do kwater, by szykować się na wyzwanie. Kwatery w Cathtalon Lewa (Byki) Byki miały lewą siedzibę odpoczynku. Akali: Bierzesz górną czy dolną? Stephanie: Biorę na górze! Haha, byłam pierwsza! Facepalm Duncan'a. Duncan: Kogo to obchodzi, którą siedzibę sobie weźmiesz... Stephanie: Powinno was wszystkich, a ty lepiej Duncan idź do tej swojej Courtney. *wypięła mu język* Duncan: Nie wypinaj języka, bo ci krowa nasika. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Lightning: I ty niby za sha-złego. Lightning: Lightning bierze obok tych damulek. Akali piłowała paznokcie. Akali: Tak, tylko do mnie się nie podwalaj jak Rusty... Skończyła. Akali: Uff, gotowe! Paul: Ja mogę obok kogokolwiek, będzie kogo interesować historyjka o nożyczkach i nożach? Duncan: Chętnie, stary! Akali zauważyła jednak serdeczny palec Light'a. Akali: Fuj! Obgryzasz paznokcie!!! Stephanie zbierało się na wymioty. Lightning: Nie widziałaś nigdy męskich paznokci! Lightning nie będzie słuchać żadnej paaaaaaa...! Akali wzięła patelnię i zawaliła mu w głowę. Prawa (Orły) Alejandro: Jest pięć łóżek, to w sumie dobrze, bo jak byłyby cztery, to bilibyście się jak dzieci. Gaspy: Spadaj, ancymonku. Zepchnął go na jedno z łóżek i sam położył się na drugim. Claudia: Powiedz, Rusty. Czy twój brat to leniuch, czy już taki się narodził? Claudia: Wiecie, że nie możecie się wycofać. Dlatego proponuję, żebyśmy od razu wywalili tamtą drużynę na pierwszy ogień. Potem będzie płakać sobie w twarz. Rusty: Racja. Jeśli chcecie od razu wylecieć, przeszkadzajcie sobie nawzajem i wyzywajcie od szmat i kurew. *założył ręce* Derek: Uwaga, za pięć minut widzę już was wychodzących z kwater! Owen: Będzie jedzenie? Wyzwanie Obie drużyny zjawiły się na swoich miejscach. Derek: Witajcie! Tym razem sprawdzicie się w pierwszym wyzwaniu w Totalnej Porażce: Czasie Przetrwania. Miło, że już się zakwaterowaliście i w ogóle, ale zrobimy sobie teraz mały wyścig! Owen podnosi rękę. Derek: Słucham? Owen: Będzie jedzenie? Josee: Dostaniesz je, jeśli będziesz pierwszy... *sarkazm* Owen już chciał ruszyć się z miejsca. Derek: Na razie pomyślcie, że biegniecie sami dla siebie, start! Drużyny ruszyły jak torpedy. Na samym starcie były Akali z Stephanie. Akali: Szkoda, że nie biegniemy tak, że jedno z nas i jedno z tamtych, ciekawe kto by wygrał... Stephanie: Aha, i tym mnie chcesz zagadać? Akali: Nie! Chcę po prostu sojusz. Są tylko trzy wytrwałe dziewczyny w tym zakichanym obozie, musimy działać przeciwko siódemce! No nie chcesz, żeby faceci nas wyrolowali jedna po drugiej? Stephanie: A teraz się sprężaj, bo inaczej my będziemy na wylocie... Zaczęły biec szybciej, za nimi byli Duncan, Rusty i Claudia. Rusty: Suniesz się, neandertalczyku? Daj miejsce Claudii... Claudia: Właśnie, panie "Dobre Serce". Duncan: Nie nazywaj mnie... Claudia i Rusty wyścignęli go, obok niego już stał tylko Lightning, który wyśmiewał się z chłopaka. Duncan: Pierdol, pierdol, ja posłucham! Lightning: Sha-BOOM! Zepchnął go w trasy i ruszył w pościg za wcześniej wymienionymi osobami. (tj. Claudia i Rusty). Rusty: Masz wrażenie, że ktoś nas staranuje? Claudia: Ekhem. Patrz za nami! Oboje przytulili się do siebie w przerażeniu, Rusty odruchowo zawsze podstawiał nogę i Lightning się wywalił. Claudia: Najlepszą obroną jest atak! Wrócili do biegu, Lightning leżał wycieńczony. Obok niego stał Duncan. Duncan: Rusz się, pewnie jesteśmy na szarym końcu... Wziął Light'a za ramię i wlókł go, okazało się, że zostali wyprzedzeni też przez Alejandro. Alejandro: Do zobaczenia przy ognisku! Na samym końcu byli Paul, Gaspy i Owen. Paul był zajęty robieniem satanistycznych znaków na drzewach, Gaspy'ego złapała kolka, a Owen cały czas myślał o jedzeniu. Paul: Z drogi frajerzy! Któregoś z was czeka ceremonia! Paul'a już nigdzie nie było widać, za to Gaspy jest przyśpieszył i z ostatniego wylądował na przedostatnie. Gaspy: Owen, słyszałem, że mają dać tam krówki! Gaspy motywował Owen'a do najszybszego biegu. Gaspy: No wiesz, będą żelki, pizza, lody i wiele innych kąsków! Owen: WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wziął Gaspy'ego na barana i biegł tak najszybciej, jak potrafił. Gaspy: A jeśli będziemy ostatni, to dla nas zabraknie! Owen pobiegł jeszcze szybciej, niż to raczej było w ogóle możliwe. Na starcie była teraz sama Akali, bo Stephanie odpoczywała, a w międzyczasie wyprzedzili ją Duncan z Lightning'iem oraz Rusty z Claudią. Akali: Super, jestem sama, mogłaś się tego spodziewać... Strzeliła facepalm'a i biegła już zdyszana dalej. Akali: Grunt, że nie biegają za nami wściekłe dinga, albo coś jeszcze... Nagle walnęła się w drzewo. Akali: Ał... Padła na ziemię. Po chwili jednak wstała i zdenerwowana nawalała z całej siły w drzewo, które się rozwaliło, za nią pojawił się cień Duncan'a z Lightningiem. Lightning: Lightning górą! Duncan: Tamci dołem! Akali: Ech, przecież jestem z waszej drużyny! Obok niej stanęli Claudia i Rusty. Claudia: I co? Akali: Po pierwsze, spowalniacie się, kretyni! Po drugie, życzę wam po... Jednak została zmylona i nie mogła zauważyć tej dwójki. Akali: Halo! Jest tu kto? Zauważyła cień Stephanie. Akali: O, jesteś wreszcie! Stephanie: A gdzie niby miałam być? *sarkazm* Akali: ... Stephanie: Dogońmy chociaż Claudię i Rus... Zauważyły lecących jak burza Owen'a z Gaspy'm. Akali: Odnoszę wrażenie, że Paul nas sabotuje! Fakt, na samym końcu było Alejandro vs Paul. Paul: Nie wchodź mi w drogę, przystojny palancie! Rzucił w niego kłodą. Unik! Alejandro: Tak się składa, że to ty jesteś palant. Wrzucił go w krzaczory, jednak Paul nie miał zamiaru tak szybko się poddawać i naskoczył na niego. Paul: Poddaj się, albo walcz i cierp! Alejandro: To dla ciebie chyba pierwsza opcja będzie niemożliwa... Zrzucił z siebie Paul'a. Paul: Tylko na tyle cię stać, dziewczynko? Alejandro wpadł na nowy plan. Powiesił Paul'a na drzewie, zwisał swoimi bokserkami. Alejandro: Proszę, idealna kara dla takich ancymonów jak ty. Mruknął i pobiegł dalej. Paul: Śmiej się, śmiej, i tak wylecisz pierwszy! Paul spadł wreszcie z drzewa. Paul: Walić Ala i znajdę inny pomysł na dogonienie reszty... Wszedł zza krzaki i zobaczył motorower. Paul: To będzie ciekawe. W jego oczach pojawiają się dwie gwiazdeczki. Bieg do mety. Na prowadzeniu jest sam Lightning, ale za nim biegną Owen z Gaspy'm. Lightning: O, grubasek i jego chyba najbliższy kolega! Gaspy: Poddaj się, z ostatniego wybiliśmy ex aequo na drugie... Lightning: Lightning chyba czuje się urażony, Lightning nienawidzi być obrażany! Wziął Gaspy'ego i rzucił nim na ziemię, ten walnął głową. Owen: GASPY! Do Lightning'a dołączyli się: Duncan, Claudia i Rusty. Claudia: Dziewczyny górą! Cała czwórka zauważyła Derek'a. Duncan: Ja... Lightning: ...mam... Claudia: ...zamiar... Rusty: ...WYGRAĆ! Cała czwórka rzuciła się na metę, pierwszy wylądował Duncan, ale przed finiszem, równo Rusty z Claudią, a Lightning poleciał na Josee, która go upuściła. Josee: Oops... wyślizgnął mi się. Zrobiła zdjęcie aparatem fotograficznym i przekazała go Derek'owi. Derek: Spójrzmy: #Lightning #Claudia #Rusty #Duncan #Gaspy #Owen Derek: Brakuje mi do tej listy Akali, Stephanie, Alejandro i Paul'a! Ostatni na mecie pozwala drużynie trafić na ceremonię! Bieg zaliczany jest w skali od 1-10. *Lightning - 10 pkt. *Claudia - 9 pkt. *Rusty - 8 pkt. *Duncan - 7 pkt. *Gaspy - 6 pkt. *Owen - 5 pkt. Derek: A ja widzę już dwie dziewczyny! *Akali - 4 pkt. *Stephanie - 3 pkt. Stephanie: Wybaczcie mi, drużyno. Derek: Cóż... jednak jest trochę czym się przejmować, jeśli Paul przybędzie tu pierwszy, zdobędzie extra 5 punktów dla drużyny za to, że Lightning był pierwszy! Lightning: Sha-boom! Derek: Ale on musi być pierwszy, a na to się nie zapowiada. Pokazuje na biegnącego i wyczerpanego Alejandro. Lightning: Sha-patrzcie! Paul wypycha Alejandro i biegnie dużo szybciej, niż na początku. Alejandro: Pożałujesz za to, fajansie! Paul: No chyba nie, barani łbie. Jestem następny! Paul przekracza linię mety. Derek: Brawo! Mordercze Byki zwyciężają to wyzwanie! Mamy to! Walczące Orły, idźcie zagłosować, byliście najgorsi i dziś pozbędziecie się pierwszego uczestnika w historii programu. Jęki i zawody. Ceremonia Walczące Orły są już na Strefie Eliminacyjnej. Derek: Przedstawiłem sposób eliminowania, ale teraz musicie udać się zagłosować! Otóż nie naradzacie się, tylko głosujcie jak instynkt. Podchodzicie tutaj i zapisujecie swój głos. Derek: Oddaliście swoje głosy, nie będę wam dawał pianek, czy coś w tym stylu, tylko wyczytam na kogo poleciał głos. Owen - 1 głos Alejandro - 1 głos Owen - 2 głosy Alejandro - 2 głosy Owen - 3 głosy Derek: Więc to Owen jest pierwszym przegranym tego sezonu! Owen: Co? Czemu ja? Derek: Ponieważ to ty jednak najbardziej nie postarałeś się na wyzwaniu, bardziej niż Alejandro. Owen: Do widzenia. Claudia: Trzymaj się, stary. Ja na ciebie nie zagłosowałam. Wszyscy patrzą wyrzutnie na Claudię. Josee wypróbowała Sprężynę Wstydu i Owen już wyleciał w hen, w hen, w hen daleko! Derek: Pierwszy odcinek jest zakończony sukcesem! Przywitaliśmy 10, dziś zostaje już tylko 9. Co będzie dalej? Tego możecie się dowiedzieć w Totalnej Porażce: Czasie Przetrwania! Zaciemniony ekran. Pokazuje się sylwetka dziesięciu postaci i logo sezonu. Po chwili Owen znika... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Czasu Przetrwania Kategoria:Odcinki TerriblePlayer'a